


I'm not Gay

by Tkorg



Series: Kardasik [1]
Category: Keeping Up with the Kardashians RPF
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oblivious Scott, Robb Deserves Nice Things, Sad!Robb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkorg/pseuds/Tkorg
Summary: I was watching kuwtk and it was the earlier seasons, 4 I think, when Kim was having her birthday in Vegas and thought of this when Robb and Scott starting drinking.... Anywhore Robb plus Scott equals "kardasick"





	I'm not Gay

Robb did not want to go to Vegas to get absobloodylootely pissed, but that's what happened. He could never handle his alcohol well and Scott wasn't much help when it came to keeping things in moderation. Scott was throwing back shot after shot, and Robb struggled to keep up. 

"Come on Bobby, don't be a pussy." Scott teased, making Robb blush. He loved Scott's cute nickname for him more than he would ever let on. So, he drank, and drank until he was so bladdered he was falling arse-over-tit. Next thing he knew, they were back at the hotel rolling all over each other. Scott's hands were all over him and Robb drunkenly had started straddling Scott's hips. 

To make things clear. Robb was not gay. He was 100% straight. He loved vagina more than all he lesbians in the world combined. Or at least, that's what he told himself. Something about Scott made him question his heterosexuality and it pissed him off. Now, though, he wasn't upset. He was quite the opposite. He was delighted. He loved the feeling of Scott's body on his and the New Yorker's breath in his neck. Apart of him wanted it to stop before JJ or someone else got the wrong idea, but another part of him wanted Scott to fuck him into the mattress in front of everyone, including the cameras. He did say he would do porn. Straight porn though, because he was NOT gay. 

"We should get some privacy Kort." Scott slurred. Robb felt a pang in his chest at the other man's words. He thought he was Kourtney? Is that why he was all over him? Robb frowned. Of course Scott didn't want him. He was a loser, just like everyone said. 

"Yeah." He whispered in a cracked voice. He didn't care anymore. So what if Scott thought he was Kourtney. Robb was going to get what he wanted, someone's undivided attention. Maybe Robb was doing Scott a favor. He was teaching him a lesson, get too drunk and you will accidentally shag your pregnant girlfriend's brother. They would laugh about this later, hopefully. 

Scott picked Robb up like he was weightless and carried him to another room where the cameras couldn't follow. Robb nuzzled him head in Scott's neck, breathing in the blue eyed man's musky scent. It felt like forever till Scott dropped him off on the huge king bed. Robbed curled up at the feeling of the soft comforter underneath him. He felt like he was floating. 

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me now. " Scott said, spreading Robb's legs for him, since Robb was too tired to. Robb grabbed for Scott pulling him against his chest like a teddy bear. This made Scott chuckle, his hands roaming towards Robb's waist band. Robb dropped his head to the side, grinding his boner against Scott's. 

Right as Scott's hand was half way down Robb's pants the door opened. Fuck. 

"What the hell are you to doing?" Khloe said, sounding more entertained than upset. 

"Fucking my pregnant girlfriend." Scott said, rolling his eyes. Khloe looked at him like the idiot he was. 

"No. First off, you're 'fucking' my brother, and second you're not really fucking. Humping would be a better word." She correct. Scott looked at Robb, who was hiding his face behind his arm. Scott disgusted look was hazed over by his intoxication. Scott felt like his head was spinning, he climbed off of Robb and swayed at little before throwing up all over khloe's Louie Vuittons. But Robb didn't feel bad or hurt, because he wasn't gay.


End file.
